back when
by beckie13
Summary: harry and ron tell hermiones daghter genevieve what happend when her parents fell in love


Hey everyone this is my first Harry potter story even though I have been a fan for like ever.  
  
This is set ten years after there seventh year. Harry and Ron tell Hermione's daughter Genevieve (my mates name) how her mum and dad fell in love and what they where like before.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of these characters (except Genevieve's character) j.k Rowling owns them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"UNCLE HARRY UNCLE RON" screamed an eight year old Genevieve running up to her mothers best friends.  
  
"Yes geny what do you want" asked Ron picking up the little girl and twirling her around "isn't it time for your bed"  
  
"Maybe" she said cheekily "but I want you to tell me a bed time story first. One about when you and mummy where in school"  
  
"Ok ok get into your bed and I will tell you one" said Ron "which one do you want to hear. The one where uncle Harry saves that stone, the one where he saves auntie Ginny or the one where he finds his god farther?" he asked.  
  
"I want to hear the one about when mummy and daddy fell in love" she said brushing some curls out of her face with her hand.  
  
"Ok but it isn't pretty there's a lot of scary stuff" said Harry sitting on her bed.  
  
"Oh dear I'm so scared I might wet myself" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey you're too young to be sarcastic" said Ron.  
  
"Ok ok we will tell you the story but if you have night mares it's not our fault" said Harry starting the story.  
  
"It was late September in our last year at Hogwarts and the dark lord had raised we where having a huge battle......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DUCK" screamed Ron as a new bombardment of green light came at them. They had been fighting for almost an hour and some of there close friends had died.  
  
Everyone had been extremely shocked to find Draco malfoy fighting on there side but had accepted that he had changed. Harry thought it was probably teen rebellion against his farther.  
  
"Draco how many of them are left out there" asked Neville who had become a very powerful and talented wizard over the years.  
  
"About five" he shouted back the dark lords ranks had deteriorated after he got paranoid and started killing his own men.  
  
"Hermione watch out" shouted Ginny as a green light hit her friend.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed everyone at the same time. All the boys stood up and blasted the five remaining death eaters.  
  
"Hermione nooo" said Draco kneeling beside her. Everyone knew he had feelings for her and that he couldn't tell her because he was so scared of rejection.  
  
"Hermione Hermione don't die please don't die" he said holding her limp lifeless body in his arms and crying softly. "I love you" he wispered softly. He usually didn't show emotions this much but he couldent help it he loved her to much so he just let his tears run freely down his cheeks and onto her chest.  
  
Suddenly something amazing happened Hermione sat up strait and started coughing blood flowing out her moult.  
  
Hermione groaned and fell back into Draco's arms shivering. He held her close he didn't know how or why what happened, happened but it did and he was just happy to have her back.  
  
"I love you Hermione granger" he wispered softly into her hair.  
  
"I was wondering when you where going to say that" she said sitting up and putting her hand on his face wiping away his tears "I love you to draco" she said kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Then two years later they got married and had you" said Harry tucking her in and standing up.  
  
"Wow you told the story so well" said Hermione coming from behind him and kissing her daughters head.  
  
"Yeah I know you and Draco make the perfect couple" he said standing up and hugging his friend.  
  
"Yeah I know" she said smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it cheesy and sooooo predictable and probably only makes sense to me but it's my first Harry potter fic.  
  
Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. Please r/r  
  
Becky :) 


End file.
